Lying and Waiting
by Brennan51
Summary: After Deku is told that he can't be a hero one to many times he turns to the League of Villains to help him. Villian Deku AU.
1. What Happened to You

Chapter 1: What Happened to you

Deku stood there in front of Bakugou. The angry grimace of Bakugou was very distinct on his face. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. The ripped clothing and burn scars were plastered onto Deku's skin. This moment lasted a couple of seconds but to the both of them it seemed to last minutes. Both of their breathing was heavy and they were slumped over with exhaustion. The night air was being lit up by something in the distance. Finally the silence and the immobility of the two came to an end. Bakugou lunged at Deku looking to land a blow. Deku quickly dodged and swept Bakugou's legs out from underneath him. Bakugou quickly rolled out of it and lunged again. This time he landed a blow onto the side of Deku. Deku was sent flying back into the side of the valley. The dirt wall behind him provided him a place to plant and stop. Deku looked up as Bakugou attacked. Midoriya moved out of the way again sending Bakugou flying into the dirt wall besides him. A large thud followed as Bakugou fell to the ground. Looking up at him he could see Deku's face clear as day.

The derange smile seemed to be plastered on by this point. No matter what he kept smiling. He was broken and part of Bakugou feels guilty. The way he treated him as a child may have led him down this path. Was this the same kid that he teased for being quirkless at a young age. Of course not he has a quirk now. But how did he get that damn quirk. Who gave it to him. And why wasn't he using his quirk now. Bakugou had little time to think however as he could hear Deku running towards him. Bakugou was caught off guard by the attack and the next thing he knew Deku was on top of him with a hand on his throat.

"What is the matter Kacchan you can't fight me anymore." Deku's voice filled the air with such malice. The venom he spat in those few words were more than a snake could dream of having. Bakugou looked in pure anger as he stared up at Deku.

"Don't….. You ever call me……...Kacchan again!!!!" Bakugou screamed trying to pry himself away from Deku. He sent a blast straight into Midoriya's face that sent him stumbling backwards. Bakugou sprang into action and leapt at Deku again. But Deku had other plans. He caught Bakugou's hand and flipped him onto his back.

Flashback*

"Wow Kacchan your quirk is really cool!!!" Deku said as he followed Katsuki to the local playground. Deku was carrying his and Kacchans bags as they walked on the sidewalk.

"Jeez Deku how come you always mention my quirk. What do you have an obsession with me or something." Bakugou said while looking for a place to set their stuff.

"S-sorry Kacchan I guess i'm just really jealous. I mean I wish I even had a quirk and you have that cool one. And I know that………" Deku was cut off by Bakugou giving directions.

"Deku place our damn bags over there." He pointed to a spot in the grass that was open. The area was filled with flowers and trees all around. It was actually quite scenic even though Bakugou wasn't one to be into scenery.

"That's perfect Kacchan." Deku said as he raced pass him. Bakugou just looked on.

"I thought I told you to never call me Kacchan again?" Bakugou said as Deku placed down his bags.

"O-oh yeah. S-sorry just a f-force of habit I guess." Deku said as his cheeks started to blush red. On the corner of Bakugou's mouth was a smile starting to creep through.

Back To The Present*

Bakugou's body hit the ground with so much force it sent him bouncing up again. Before Bakugou could fall onto his back Deku caught him. Deku sat there as he held Bakuou's clothing to not let him fall. A warp portal appeared behind Deku who looked around concerned. He dropped Bakugou quickly. Bakugou got up and ran towards Deku.

"Dammit Deku don't……" And just like that Deku had disappeared behind that portal. Bakugou sat on the ground in silence as a single tear started to fall down his cheek. Sitting on his knees Bakugou could only think of that damn smile that was on Deku's face. The deranged smile replayed in his mind like a bad memory.

Deku stepped out of the portal and into the abandoned bar.

"You should have let me fight. I had him under control." Deku said to someone sitting in the corner. Shigaraki appeared out of the corner without his mask.

"Deku we can't let you get hurt. Your not like Dabi or Toga there. The can be dispensable but your not. We need you here in the League." Shigaraki said while making a drink. "Whiskey. No how about some vodka."

"I'm not going to drink. I can't go down that road. I may have joined you guys but I still have some morals." Deku said as he was taking off his tie that was around his throat.

"Yeah I noticed. You still refuse to use your new quirk that master gave you against him. Why is that Young Midoriya." Shigaraki said while he scratched his neck.

"I don't want to kill him. And until I have control over it im not using it." Deku said while walking over to the bar. He looked over at the ripped All Might poster on the wall.

"Hmmm yes. Well you do realise that Master gave you one of the more powerful quirks in his arsenal right." Shigaraki spoke also looking over at the poster on the wall. "You have some connection to him don't you? You refuse to kill him and yet whenever I ask who you want to fight his name always comes into mind."

"Me and him were "friends" as kids. I admired his quirk and yet he never returned any affection. Half of me wonders if he even cares about anyone." Deku buried his head into his hands as he spoke letting some of the words become muffled.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm." Shigaraki knew there was something more. And he was right. Deku admired Bakugou but it was more than that. He always had something deeper in his soul but he never got to enact on it. The two sat in silence for some time after that.

"I'm getting a shower Shigaraki. Get Dabi and Toga back by the time I come out please." Deku said standing from the bar and stretching.

"But there fighting right now. Dabi is still all caught up with his brother and Toga is out trying to get some of the shitty hairs blood."

"Just get them back Shigaraki. I have a plan for our next big attack."

"FUCKING WHY GOD DAMMIT!!" Bakugou was screaming in All Mights office at the school. He punched a file cabinet in the room and couldn't care less that it cut open his hand.

"Listen Young Bakugou. I know it's frustrating but you have to stay calm." All Might sat in his deflated form at his desk.

"No All Might you don't get it." He flopped onto the ground with tears running down his face.

"W-WHy did it have to be him. OuT of Everyone in ThIs world why was it him." Bakugou's voice was cracking as he spoke about it. "He was the only man I have ever…….He hAs turnEd out Way bettEr than i ever could alReady. D-during our fight he just kept dodging my attacks like I was nothing. He was better than me in every way already. And for FUCKS SAKE HE DIDN'T EVEN USE HIS QUIRK!! Why…….W-why does it have to be Midoriya. Why did it have to be Deku. " The pain in Bakugou's voice was genuine pain and hurt.

"Listen Bakugou I understand trust me I do. When I listen to you I hear a deep desire in your voice. It's the desire to succeed and yet its also the desire to get him back. I know that deep down inside you think that Deku can be changed. Don't you Katsuki." All Might wall looking out of his big window. The sunset made the sky light up with colors such as orange and purple. In the distance the smoldering of smoke could be seen building from where the battle had just taken place. Flashing lights and the pro hero backdraft could be seen trying his best to put out the flames.

Bakugou sat in silence as All Might spoke. He heard him speaking but the only thing that was running through his mind was deku's voice. The way it had shifted and changed. The way that it had a serious and yet crazy undertone to it. Deep down Bakugou blamed himself for Deku's demise.

"You didn't use One for All against him did you Young Bakugou. Even though I have given you my power you still refuse to use it on Deku. Why is that Bakugou?" All Might said turning to the young kids direction.

"I don't know. I guess i just want to beat him with my quirk just like the good old days. Plus he doesn't use his quirk on me even though, if what you said was true, he should have gotten one form their leader One for All. I bet you he is still underestimating me that fucking nerd." Bakugou said now in a calmer tone than earlier. Still though he could only think of one phrase that Deku said over…… and over……. And over again in his head.

Kacchan…………………

Deku stood at the sink trying to look into the steamed up mirror. The only thing that was clearly visible was his eyes. Red and green swirled colors made its way onto the mirror. The two colors danced around each other like a well choreographed spin. The green in his eyes have been growing ever duller through the months. The mirror was starting to clear up again and the scars and bruises came into view much clearer.

The quirk Bakugou was given at birth is amazing but even Deku knew that he was holding back. Deku grabbed some water on s towel and whipped his face.

"Shit." Deku hissed out as the cuts began to burn. He grabbed up the clothes he put on the counter and slipped them on.

As he exited the bathroom both Dabi and Toga walked through the portal. Dabi looked lost not realizing that he had been brought back. Toga saw Deku and here eyes lit up. She seemed to bounce over to him and just on his back.

"Perfect now that you guys are back at least let me get started on explaining my plan." Deku spoke calm and firmly. He gave a head nod to the empty counter and offered them a drink.


	2. A Plan for Greatness

Chapter 2: A Plan for Greatness

"Welcome back. I'm sure that your battles went well. But now I have a new plan." Deku said as he sat in a chair in the corner of the bar. Dabi looked confused why he was back so soon but he was intrigued nonetheless. Dabi's left arm was frozen into a cast of ice. The young kid he was fighting has still denounced his father's quirk.

"Dabi how about you get rid of that ice. It looks uncomfortable." Deku said pointing out the obvious. Dabi, while still confused, agreed and melted the ice. The blue flame lit up the side of his face and the surrounding area. Toga skipped over towards a random table in the corner and flopped herself down into the chair. Shigaraki say across from Deku on the other side of the bar. And Kurogiri cleaned up in the kitchen.

"Alright so here is what I have planned. As we know All Might is getting weaker by the second. And thanks to All For….. I mean Master." Deku looked over to the TV sitting on a shelf with the audio only screen on display. "Anyway we know that he has to have given his quirk to someone else. And I think I figured out who it is." A tense silence filled the air making it thick on all four of the Members chests.

"Well if you have a plan then why aren't Twice, Compress and everyone else here?" Dabi asked looking for his other League members.

"We don't need the others for this plan. Plus Twice is currently out recruiting. Ever since the death of Magne and the arrest of Moonfish and Mustard we have been down in men. So we need to restock. And we need it to be stronger than before." Deku said answering the obvious question that lingered in the air. "Okay so listen here is my plan……"

Bakugou was laying in the U.A hospital wing and was receiving treatment from Recovery Girl. His fight took quite a bit out of him last night but still he needed to be a student. He was just now starting his second year of U.A. He couldn't let a couple of scratches and scraps force him to miss the first day.

After he got patched up by Recovery Girl, Bakugou headed to class. In front of the class was Denki and Mina. They were chatting away like normal until there eyes locked with Bakugou's. They stood there in silence until Bakugou started to walk into the class.

"Hey Bakugou. How are you feeling?" Denki spoke up while looking at Mina. She gave him a horrified look and smacked him in the side. It was no secret that Bakugou had been fighting Deku recently. Everyone knew that Bakugou and Deku were childhood friends all the way until the start of Junior High. But only a select amount of people knew what that fight meant to him every time. Denki was not one of those people. Him and everyone but one person in Class 1-A knew that Bakugou got really angry and upset after he fights Deku.

"I'm fine. Recovery Girl healed me up fine." Bakugou grumbled walking into the classroom. The niceness,or at least the closest Bakugou could get to niceness, surprised and stunned the two classmates standing outside.

As Bakugou walked into class you saw the traditional groups sitting together. You had Sero, Jiro, and Kirishima sitting towards the back going nuts and talking about random things. Tsu, Ochako, and Iida were talking in their group (most likely about how you can defeat the League of Villains). Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Tokoyami sat together. Todoroki has a pretty nasty burn on his right arm. Then you had, as Bakugou would claim them as, the Extras in one big bunch. Toru, Shoji, Sato, Koda, Ojiro, and Ayoama all we're sat together. Finally there was Mineta sitting alone in the corner. No one liked Mineta. And no one should ever like Mineta.

By the time Bakugou had made it over to his seat the class had gone quiet. Bakugou could feel all of their eyes focusing in on him. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"If you guys are just going to stare at me than I would suggest you stop. I will kill all of you in an instant even with my injuries." Bakugou said as he store down a random spider crawling against the wall. He felt the pressure he had slowly lift from his shoulders. And yet he could still feel someone staring at him.

"I swear Sparkle boy I will make sure that you need a Glitterized Coffin for your funeral if you continue to stare at me. Now turn you fucking head before I come over there and turn it 180 degrees for you." Bakugou slumped father into his chair and Aoyama finally looked away seconds later.

The class chatters slowly started back up and we're reduced to whispers. Bakugou could here his name going around the class. The whispering seemed to be right inside of his ear. The voices seemed so clear yet so far away. He gripped his knees as his knuckles became increasingly white. The feeling of his nails digging into his knees caused him to flinch but he didn't stop. The voices seemed to become louder and louder inside of his head. The room was spinning. His head was pounding. Had the fight really taken that much out of him? It seemed impossible to believe that someone so weak could affect Bakugou like this. What was happening? What is going o……..

"Alright class take your seats and stay quiet for today."


	3. Battles Upon Battles

Chapter 3: Battles upon Battles

"Deku that won't work. Those kids are more important than you give him credit for." Dabi said as he set the glass back down onto the bar. "Those kids won't back down without a fight. And there

sensei Aizawa won't give them up either." The tense feeling in the air only allowed for the situation to stiffen. The sudden quietness of the bar spoke louder than any other words.

A laugh rang out from the corner of the bar as Deku sat back into his chair. "Who said anything about them giving up? The plan is simple…" He got up out of his chair and stretched out. Every set of eyes in the bar were placed straight onto Deku. The slow and methodical popping on his joints set everyone on edge. It felt as though you could see the gears in Deku's head spinning. Whatever his plan consisted of was one of malice and deceit.

"I turn myself over."

The bar went so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. The smile that crept onto Deku's face would have made anybody nauseous at the sight. Toga gasped without even thinking about it. Slamming her hands up to her face, she clasped her lips shut. She wanted to scream out and let out her entire feelings for Deku. I mean everyone already knew how she felt. But she just wanted to put words onto it. But no matter how many times she opened her mouth to speak the words seemed to escape from her reach.

"Midoryia…" Finally the words from across the room snapped everyone's attention. It was Kurogiri who finally snapped out of it. "I understand that you want to do something and push. But sometimes there is always a separate answer." The usually calm and calculated warp gate villain now seemed to be on edge. As if he knew something that Deku didn't…..

"You just don't understand do you guys." Deku said with a small chuckle to his speech. "If we attack while there weak then we can win this. And I have the perfect target in mind. But this plan only works if we attack now!"

The sound of scratching could be heard coming from the other corner of the bar. The only man that refused to get into the fray has now decided to speak. Shigaraki got up from his place at the bar and made his way over to Kurogiri. "Now say we give you up now….. What happens when the Hero's decide to push now that you're gone."

The hands that covered Shigaraki's body always seemed to set deku more on edge. But how could he ask such a stupid question. The league was strong and now its growing. And not to mention there secret weapon that they had…

"That's for me to deal with. Trust me they won't get me much farther than there stupid facility. Plus we have her to our disposal."

Shigaraki looked like he was about ready to pounce. He grabbed the glass off of the table and disintegrated it right on sight. "How dare you exercise your power…. I hate people like you…..

Before Shigaraki could react deku was right up next to him with a knife in hand. The knife had been stabbed into the bar and threatened to slice into Tomura's hand. "Not so fast Tomura… I've always wondered how many of those fingers I would have to remove to get that vile and disgusting quirk of yours disabled. And trust me I don't want to do that. I really do care for you Tomura baby. But I can't let you get out of hand….. At the end of the day we have assets. We have "her" at our disposal… We have the traitor always keeping us up to date…. And on top of it all with this new addition it would shake yuuie to its core. Now are you going to let me get on with my day or not."

Shigaraki couldn't do anything. He tried to look at the others in the bar but as far as it looked on the surface no one was about to deal with this kid. He might not like to see his best weapon go out and just turn himself over… But in this situation he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Sure he could have just told him the truth. About how master wants to go about things. But as for right now master isn't an option. Thanks to Deku the only reason the bar is still intact was his quick thinking and problem solving. If he hadn't diverted the cops to where Master was hidden there is a good chance that the Villain Alliance would have been cowering away in some abandoned warehouse. Or worse they might have been in a maximum security prison.

"Alright alright…. I fold…. You can go and try your plan. But for you sake and this groups sake you better be right." The words came out with more mallious than he first expected but for right now deku didn't seem to mind. That same sickly innocent smile crept onto his face. Making the green haired villain look more like his old childhood self.

"Alright class today we are doing some 1 on 1 combat. Now I will pick your partners that I think would most likely fit against you. With the sudden attacks of the League of Villains have caused for us to take extra precautions in combat.

Kendo you should go up against Jiro. It will allow you to both focus on your quirks as well as different fighting styles. You guys will be going to Gym Gamma first.

Bakugou you and Kirishima will compliment each other intensity well. Just try to not blow up the training ground. You guys will be in Ground Beta first.

Shiozaki and Sero with your similar fighting styles I want you to try and subdue the other opponent. Keep track of who ever has the most captures. You will be fighting in the forest section of the USJ. Thirteen and other pros should be there to help you in case we have another attack.

Todoroki and Tenya. I want to see how your two quirks do in battle against each other. I want to make sure that you can each compliment each other. And Todoroki try and use your fire. Your only going at half potential. Give it your all or I will personally see it as a direct insult to my teachings. You will be at ground gamma try your best to deal with that surroundings.

Asui and Ochako. I want you two to duel it out against each other. Don't hold back and try your hardest. You both have potential and I don't want to see that go to waste. You will be at the USJ as well. You can pick what section you want just communicate with the other battles there.

Tokoyami you go up against Aoyama. I want you guys to observe how well Dark Shadow can do against his light. You will be out in the gym Gamma to give Tokoyami a little help. Cementos will be there to help and create terrain.

Shinsou you go up against Momo there. I want to see if you can make he create something to help you win. But be discreet. And Momo try and see if you can create something that will neutralize his quirk. Don't go easy on each other. You will be in Ground Gamma after Todoroki and Iida.

Monoma you will be taking on Mina. I want to see you use your wits and try to duplicate her quirk. It's not a quirk that can be easily handled but I want you to see how well you can deal with it. And Mina try and deal with his onslaughts of attacks. You guys will be in the USJ with the others. Good luck.

Denki you will be against sen. I want to see if electricity can affect his drill at all. Try and get seperation and you guys should be in a completely different playing field. You two will be at Ground Beta after Bakugou and Kirishima. Try to not destroy the place.

And lastly that leaves Tokage and Hiryui to go up against each other. I want to see if your scales can help against her lizard clones. How about you guys go to the USJ and battle there. Try your best to find a spot that benefits both of you.

After your done with three rounds each come and report the results to me. I will be taking a nap back in my class room. If there are any injuries go and talk to recovery girl. If anything goes wrong you come get me immediately got it.

Alright now get to your battles."

**Authors Note:**

Okay so I know that Class 1-A looks completely different now. Well I think that this is what Class 1-A should have truly looked like all along. With the exception of Deku of course. Now don't worry… If you don't recognize the new faces I don't blame you. There all from Class 1-B except for Shinsou. So stay tuned as I will be having several small chapters up soon that goes through each battle and explains the persons quirk and who wins. With that being said enjoy your day or night depending on when you are reading this. Aaaaand see you later.


	4. Battles

Battle Time! (part 1)

As everyone started to head to their respective areas Bakugou couldn't help but become anxious. He would be going up against one of his only friends in Class 1-A. Kirishima Eijirou has been able to help bring Bakugou out of his shell more and more. But even with his efforts the stress of having to become All-Mights successor has hurt Bakugou more than he would have expected. The pressure he placed on himself to become the best has most certainly stained deep within his brain. Depression and anxiety has been setting in more and more recently. And sure enough he was trying to hide it from his classmates and family. Usually breaking down in All-Mights office was his way to relax. But that still wasn't enough. But no matter what he was going to succeed at becoming the number one hero. No matter who got in his way.

"HELLO CLASS 1-AAAAAA. You all know me as Present Mic. But today I will be announcing over some of your fightsssss. Let's get this started ladies and gentlemen."

First up was Itsuka Kendo versus Kyoka Jiro. Two quirks that modify their bodies. Sending them against each other help strengthen their weaknesses.

"Itsuka Kendo. Quirk, Big Hands. Her hand can grow and shrink at will. She can also extend her fingers for extra reach."

This will be testing Jiro's weakness against melee type villains. She is phenomenal at keeping people back at a distance. But when they get close to her she is struggling.

"Kyoka Jiro. Her quirk, earphone jack. Her earlobes have turned into an item similar to a headphone jack. She can place it into the ground and hear where people are coming from. Similar with walls and other solid surfaces. She can also produce sound waves to stop her opponents dead in their tracks."

This will be testing Kendo's ability to stay stealthy. Between having to sneak up on jiro and working on long range villians it is a phenomenal matchup.

"LETSSSSS FIGHT"

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. You already know who I am. But in case you are thick, let me tell you. My name is Mr. Aizawa. I am you main teacher for Class 1-A. I will also be speaking upon some of your fights. The first fight will be Ibara Shiozaki versus Hanta Sero."

These two fighters have long range type quirks. This isn't really a battle of weaknesses this is a battle of how they do when they are matched up with a person with their quirks.

"Ibara Shiozaki, her quirk is vines. Her hair has been completely replaced with vines that she can control at will. The longer she is in the sun the more powerful her hair becomes. Just like actual vines she has to maintain them with sun and water."

"Her opponent is Hanta Sero. He has a quirk called tape. From his elbows her can produce a double sided cellophane tape that can grip different surfaces and items. He will usually try and wrap his opponents in his tape before they can move."

"With that being said let's get this fight under way."

The last of our first set of battles was taking place over at Ground Beta. It was a fight that had the entire class up in whispers. Katsuki Bakugou versus his best friend Eijirou Kirishima. If people weren't fighting this was the fight they were going over to watch. Bakugou was number 2 in the class. Second only to Shoto Todoroki. Between smarts and physical abilities he stood above all the rest. But still his mindset wasn't in the correct spot at the moment. He was ready to snap. Would it be a dangerous attempt at holding in his emotions that caused his to lose it or would it be something else. He didn't know and no one else could begin to predict that it was going to happen.

"I AM HERE to commentate over your fights children. Our first fight is young Bakugou versus Kirishima."

Here we go. The fight that will test Bakugou more than anything. Will his want to be the best get in the way of this fight. Or will his feelings for Kirishima prevent him from reaching his full potential.

"First is Katsuki Bakugou. His quirk is Explosion. His sweat is made of nitroglycerin like material that he can make explode at will. Creating devastating explosions in the blink of an eye."

How will Bakugou deal with the fight. Will Kirishima's quirk get in the way? Will the fact that ALl Might is watching effect how he does?

"Second is Eijiro Kirishima. His quirk is hardening. He can make his body like stone in the blink of an eye. He can absorb damage like its nothing and break through walls like its paper."

This is it. Let's see how it goes.

"LETS GET IT ON."

"THIS FIGHT IS REALLY GETTING INTENSE."

Mic might be as loud as normal but he isn't wrong. Jiro has tapped into the gyms sound system and is blasting a high frequency sound throughout the gym. Kendo is combating it with he hands. She is cupping her ears to combat the sound. Using the vibrations from the ground she is slowly finding her way to Jiro.

"WAIT WHAT'S THIS"

Before Kendo could react she felt a sharp pain in the back of her hand. It was one of Jiro's headphone jacks that has stabbed her. Kendo recoils in pain and grabs her hand squeezing where she was stabbed. Quickly the high frequency noise started to fill her ears. Quickly she sercame to the noise and passed out. Landing on the floor with a large thud.

"AND THAT'S IT. KENDO IS DOWN AND JIRO IS THE WINNER!!!!!"

Before she knew it the battle was over. Quickly Jiro rushed over to Kendo's side and helped her up. With Momo on one side they helped to bring her back over to the nurses office.

"Well this fight was over before it even started." An exasperated Aizawa said as he placed a palm onto his face with a thick thud.

Sitting in the middle of battle were both Sero and Shiozaki both tied up by their quirks. It took them only a couple of seconds before they caught themselves. This is the weakness that Aizawa wanted to exploit. And his plan worked out a little too perfectly for his own liking. He was hoping that one of them would be bright enough to think about defense first rather than offense. But sadly that would have to come another day. Luckily no one other than Aizawa saw this train wreck.

"What a large explosion from young Bakugou. This match is really "heating" up."

With All Might's awful joke he let out his traditional laugh. The fact that Bakugou could hear his mentor comment on his fight drove him nuts. He wanted to fight in peace and keep it civil. But he was slowly losing more and more control over his emotions and power. He might be pushing it but he couldn't even scratch Kirishima.

Any time an explosion would come Kiri's way he would harden his skin. Rendering the explosion as almost powerless. And Bakugou couldn't lie to himself. That drove him closer and closer to madness. The stress he set onto himself would be more than enough to break even the strongest of wills.

Finally Bakugou had enough to do with this fight. He wanted it to end before he really let go.

"Why won't you just go down!" Bakugou screamed as he sent another explosion towards Kirishima. Kirishima just laughed it off and hardened his skin again. Finally Bakugou found an opening. He used the smoke that surrounded Kiri to sneak up on him. Here it was the final blow.

SMACK*

Suddenly Bakugou felt a sting right across his face as he flew past Kirishima. A closer inspection made him notice that his cheek was cut open. The rough arm and hand of Kirishima had split open his cheek before he could even protest with anything.

A wide grin spread across Kirishima's face. It was an equal mix of smug and surprised. "Was that your best move Bakugou. I know you can do better than that."

After those words lingered in the air for a bit Bakugou finally hit the ground with a heavy thud. His warm and thick blood rushed down his face and dropped onto his hands. Wiping his face left a trail of blood across his entire face. It looked like war paint for an insane person. He quickly found his emotions becoming unstable. A small fire started to become lit underneath this anger and raw emotions.

The power going straight to his legs made him move without his instruction. The crackling around his hands seemed stronger than normal. He couldn't help but revel in the sudden burst of power. He could feel the sweat mix with the blood as he leapt towards Kirishima.

"DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

A/N

Sorry this is so late to come out. I have been super busy with college as of late. I promise that more chapters of this and other stories will come out more often. If you are reading this, thank you for sticking out that long break. I appreciate all of you individually. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that is was worth the wait. I can't wait to write more. Have a wonderful day.


	5. Update

Hey guys. I'm sorry about being absent for a while. I have just been in a funk for a while. But I hope that you guys won't give up on this Fanfiction just yet. I have plenty of ideas I just have to put them down into writing. But I plan on doing that more in a while. I promise. Just have to get my life a little more stable. I hope y'all understand. I hope you guys have a good night/day.

-Brennan51


End file.
